


"No-maj?"

by HarricIsLife



Series: When They Met (Again and Again) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Goblet of Fire AU, M/M, POV Male Character, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cedric Diggory went to the American Wizarding School, and how he met Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No-maj?"

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me after learning that the American wizarding term for muggles is no-maj, and will be used as such in the "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" movie.
> 
> I'm neither British nor American, and English is not my mother language, so I'm sure there will be differences in words, dialogues and terms, so I apologize for that.
> 
> And Cedric, even though not brought up in England, is very British, in my mind at least.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the tap to bring some water to the camp for cooking. The Quidditch World Cup was set to start in a few hours and Harry was very excited. He was looking around at witches and wizards, young and old, from different countries, speaking different languages, and all of them seemed just as excited as he was at the prospects of the Finals.

They had just passed a tent bearing a banner that said 'The Salem Witches' Institute', that Harry's eyes noticed an extremely handsome face, he stopped and let out a breath as the boy smiled at something someone said. The boy, who perhaps was a little older than him had dark brown hair, which were shining with the way the sun was reflecting on him. He had a sharp jaw, high cheek bones, and very, very soft looking lips. He was tall, with very long arms and delicate looking fingers, which were now swiping back his hair, and Harry was mesmerized. The boy suddenly had a surprised look on his face and as his eyebrows rose, Harry let out a whimper. Now the boy had turned to look directly into Harry's eyes, and his eyes were bright grey, they shone with amusement.

The boy's cheeks were now tinted red, and Harry realized that he'd been gawking and blushed furiously, as someone pulled on his arm, he averted his eyes from the boy, and looked at Hermione who was trying not to smile, and Ron who was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. His face was burning more fiercely than ever now, and in trying to get far away from the boy he nearly fell over.

He couldn't look neither Ron or Hermione in the eye, and kept blushing whenever he saw either looking at him. Seamus, thankfully was a much needed distraction.

Maybe he was gay, he thought, waiting in the queue for the tap. Ron was still looking oddly at him. **  
**

Or maybe not, he thought, as he slopped some water from the kettle when he waved at Cho on the way back. Ron now looked confused, and Hermione was still smiling.

As they neared the tent where he had seen the handsome boy, Harry walked faster.

"Hey," he heard a nice voice say, and he just knew that it belonged to the handsome boy.

He sped his stride, and slopped the water some more.

"Wait up," the boy said again and Harry nearly fell over trying to get away. The boy had caught hold of his arms, which stopped him from falling, but unfortunately made him lose the grip on the kettle. The kettle fell and splashed the water on the dirt, on himself and the boy, and he was truly mortified.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"No, it's not your fault," they both said again.

Harry looked up, the boy's face looked concerned and apologetic, and there was a speck of wet dirt on one of his cheek. Harry reached out and wiped it, and the boy blushed. Harry realized what he'd just done, and gave a returning blush, much more red.

"Harry, I'm not going back to fill that kettle," Ron said, glaring at him.

"Oh shush, Ron," Hermione said, picked the kettle and dragged a protesting Ron with her, back to the tap, leaving him with the boy.

Harry felt abandoned and betrayed.

"I really am sorry, I shouldn't have held your arm like that," the boy said.

"What, and let me fall?" Harry said.

"No, of course not. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I just wanted to get away from you."

The boy looked a little hurt, and Harry wanted to kick himself, "And I should have let you."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"My tongue just slipped."

"I know."

"I'm not making a very good first impression, am I?" he asked.

The boy smiled, Harry's breath was caught once more. "Well, it depends," he was saying. "I've seen you before, you know."

Harry blushed again.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, I feel flattered."

Harry looked at him, and the boy offered his hand for a shake saying, "I'm Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory."

Harry shook his hand, "I'm Harry."

Cedric smiled some more, "Yeah, your friend calling you that, kinda gave it away."

Harry tore his eyes from that smile, and smiled back in turn, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You go to Hogwarts, don't you?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah, I will be starting my fourth year soon. You?"

"Oh, I go to Ilvermorny, will be starting my sixth."

At Harry's questioning look, Cedric said, "The American Wizarding School."

"Oh, but you don't look or sound American at all."

"That's because I'm not. I'm from England, at least my parents are. When mum and dad married, they moved to America."

"Oh," was his eloquent reply.

"You really look like a British no-maj, you know," Cedric remarked.

"No-Maj?"

"Oh yeah, you call them muggles, I forgot."

"There is a different word for muggles?"

"Yes. Well, it's just a different term. I'm sure other languages have different words for it, as they do for other words."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, obviously," he said.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Cedric suddenly said, and promptly blushed.

Harry blushed back. It was like they were having a blushing competition or something.

"Thanks," he said, "and you have an amazing smile," just slipped out of his mouth, he turned more red.

Cedric turned redder still. It was like they were having another competition, that of saying things before thinking.

"Ced, come back inside. Food is ready," a shout interrupted their blushes. It came from a nearby tent.

"I've gotta go," Cedric said, blushing some more.

"Bye," Harry said. Seriously this is not a competition, he told his blush.

"See you," Cedric said, and Harry smiled even though his blush was refusing to go, "Yeah," he said.

Cedric, still blushing smiled back and went inside the tent.

Maybe it was a smiling competition they had engaged in, he thought.

He turned, and if it was still the blushing contest, Harry was sure he was winning, as he saw a smiling Hermione looking at him, and a grumpy Ron who handed him back the once again water filled kettle.

"So what did that bloke want?" he sounded clearly put-out for going back to the tap.

"Nothing," he said, once again avoiding their eyes.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, right."

And they started back towards their camp.

"I have never seen him at Hogwarts, and he looked like he could've gone there," Hermione remarked still bloody smiling.

"He goes to Ilvermorny, his parents are from England though," Harry replied.

"Really, did you ask him what subjects they teach there?" Hermione asked excitedly, "There is not much about the western schools in any of the books, I've read."

Ron and Harry shared a look, "No, we didn't talk much," Harry said.

"Oh," she looked put-out, but instantly brightened, there was a dangerous twinkle in her eye. She was definitely winning the smiling competition, Harry gulped.

"What else did you do then?" she inquired. Yes, he definitely was winning the blushing one.

"N-nothing, just talked."

"But you said," she began.

"You came back early," he exclaimed, and then blushed for extra measure, it sounded like he was upset about that. "How is that anyway, was there no queue left?" he asked.

"No, mate," Ron said glaring at him and Hermione both, "we were the only ones there."

"Oh, sorry," he genuinely replied.

Ron looked at him with that confused expression again.

"It's fine," he said.

They'd reached back the Weasleys' camp, "You've been ages," George said.

"Met a few people," Ron replied.

Mr. Weasley cleaned off his pants and shirt where they'd gotten dirty after the water fell, with the flick of his wand. He was thankful that neither Ron or Hermione mentioned Cedric to any of them.

Afterwards, when the Bulgarian National Team Mascots turned out to be veelas, and he was attracted to their allure, Harry wondered if Cedric was a male veela, since he'd felt very attracted towards him. Of course, he didn't wanted to do anything stupid in front of Cedric, like jumping off the top box for example, but he did do, and say some stupid things in front of him anyway.

As Ireland won, with a Krum snitch capture, and Fred and George won their bet with Ludo Bagman, he wondered if he'll ever see Cedric again, seeing that they went to different schools in different continents, even if they'd sorta promised that they will.

One thing was for certain though, Harry definitely wanted to see more of Cedric Diggory.

**Author's Note:**

> The American Wizarding School's name is Alma Aleron, in tribute to the sorta famous post-Epilogue-ish James Potter series. The name will change however, when Jo or FBaWtFT movie reveals the school's real name. :)
> 
> So Pottermore has revealed the American wizarding school's name, among those of other wizarding schools around the world, I was just a little late in learning it, and as soon as I did, tada its updated in the fic.


End file.
